Institutions are constantly trying to attract more customers. As the Internet technology era allows for more efficient interconnectivity between computing systems and mobile devices, many institutions have attempted to provide interesting and attractive material/media elements to potential customer's mobile devices. However, several technological shortcomings have since been identified and have created a new set of technological challenges. For example, many institutions have failed to properly connect with customers' electronic devices in order to transmit timely and relevant material. Furthermore, many institutions have failed to accurately determine whether a potential customer in within the vicinity of the institution. As a result, institutions that utilize existing and conventional technological solutions (e.g., transmitting promotional material to a large pool of potential customers) provide limited and generalized attractive materials based on inaccurate or limited customer information, which can result in negative user experiences.